Naruto Online World
by DarksMasterRen
Summary: A virtual world that the naruto gang has been going into for fun takes a unexpected turn when a certain evil snake lord kidnapps naruto in the game and takes control of naruto with a seal what will naruto's friends do what will the admins do and why is th
1. Chapter 1

**THIS WILL BE FUN THIS IS a story i just thought of once its a online game but it starts out in a chat room in the game so dont be fooled also what happens in here happens in real life because its kinda like they were all teleported into a virtual reality world but its better**

**people coming on line**

-action-

I WIN:speach

_whisper_

/commands

chat room or sector change

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chat channel 1

**MaskedBlonde has logged on**

**Pinky has logged on**

**UchihaSasuke has logged on**

Masked blonde:hello

Pinky:um hi

UchihaSasuke:hn

**Ero Ero Ruler has logged on**

Ero ero ruler:HIYA KIDDYS HOW ABOUT YOU TRY MY NEW BOOK ITCHA ITCHA LINE UP-does a weird dance-

**Maskedblonde,pinky,and uchiha sasuke have logged out**

Ero ero ruler:how rude-humps and crosses arms-

**Ero ero ruler has logged out**

**----5 hours later----**

**The Fifth hokage has logged on**

**Pinky has logged on **

**Masked blonde has logged on**

**UchihaSasuke has logged on**

**Ruler of all insects has logged on**

**UzumakiHinata has logged on**

Maskedblonde:uzumaki hinata? -Raises eyebrow-

Uzumakihinata:um ya do i know you?

Maskedblonde:maybe maybe not

Uzumakihinata:huh?

Ruler of all insects:well anyways lets go do somthing fun

**chat room 1 has been emetyed and all players have gone to the forest sector**

forest sector

Maskedblonde:-pulls out a kunai- lets get this over with

Uzumakihinata:-pulls out a kunai- ya

The fifth hokage:-forms seals- BEHOLD -slams hand on tree- bwahahahahah -removes hand a shows a picture of herself on tree-

everyone but the fifth hokage:-sweat drop-

**RootOfallevil has logged on**

Rootofallevil:BWAHAHAHHAAHAHAH -summons dead zombies and sends them to attack everything but him- I SHALL GET YOU TWO BACK

Uchihasasuke and maskedblonde:SHIT - start to saw through the zombies with kunais-

Maskedblonde:-forms seals and sends a fire ball at the zombies destroying them- hell no Rootofallevil

Rootofallevil:BWAHAHAHAH -puts up one seal and makes his neck long and bites Uchihasasuke and Maskedblonde on neck-

UzumakiHinata and Pinky:-get mad and start to charge at rootofallevil only to be shot back by a gust of wind and are knocked unconious-

Maskedblonde: AHHHHH -falls unconious-

Uchihasasuke:ugh -falls unconious-

Ruler of all insects and The fifth hokage:-pick up Uzumakihinata,Uchihasasuke,and pinky then run away-

Rootofallevil:BWAHAHAH YOU MAY HAVE GOT SASUKE BUT I STILL HAVE HIM -points at maskedblonde and takes him to evil lair-

Chat room 2

**The fifth hokage,Pinky,Uchihasasuke,Rulerofallinsects, and uzumakihinata have all joined chat room 2**

TheFifthHokage:DAMN WHAT JUST HAPPENED

Uchihasasuke:-wakes up- DAMMIT ALL -slams fists onto white ground-

Pinky:-wakes up-SASUKE-KUN WHATS WRONG

TheFifthHokage:SASUKE TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED NOW!-picks up Uchihasasuke by the neck-

Uchihasasuke:rootofallevil just took maskedblonde idiot but what happens here happens in real life too you know and that means that he is with rootofallevil and he is OROCHIMARU.-backs away from thefifthhokage

everyone:-is shocked-

Uzumakihinata:-wakes up and reads everything that happened while she was out-(you can do that in here)-tears form in eyes- that means that..maskedblonde is...

Ucihasasuke:thats right hinata...maskedblonde is naruto(IF YOU DIDNT FIGURE THAT OUT YOUR A MORON)

**N3ji has logged on**

**KunaiPrincess has logged on**

**Hyuuga'sleader has logged on**

**KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST HAS LOGGED ON**

**FIRE OF YOUTHFULNESS HAS LOGGED ON**

**Perverted wolf has logged on**

**Ero ero lord has logged on**

**FlowerGirl has logged on**

TheFifthHokage:-turns on caps lock to maximum-LISTEN EVERYONE OROCHIMARU HAS JUST KIDNAPPED NARUTO AND HE MIGHT HAVE PUT NARUTO UNDER HIS CONTROL

everyone that didnt know already:-GASP-

KunaiPrincessl:WE MUST SAVE HIM

KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST:YES TENTEN IS RIGHT WE MUST SAVE NARUTO NOW WE SHOULD SPILT UP AND LOOK FOR HIS YOUTHFUL SIGNS

FIRE OF YOUTHFULNESS:OH LEE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT YOU ARE RIGHT LET US ALL SPILT UP AND LOOK FOR NARUTO

everyone:-spilts up into different sectors-

Chat room guild akatsuki

**Lordofthesharingon has logged on**

**XSHARK MANX has logged on**

**BOMBS AWAY has logged on**

**Hiddin shadow has logged on**

Hiddinshadow:we must save the kyuubi holder so that we may use him for our own perposes

LordOfTheSharingon:yes you are right leader but how can we save him if he is under orochimaru's control he is far stronger then most of us

Hiddin shadow:not to worry all we have to do is ask the admin's for help

BOMBSAWAY:yes of course the admins have more hacks then god

XSHARK MANX:perfect plan ill call them now

XSHARK MANX -whispers Admin of the world and brother of the admin- _hey come to the chat room guild akatsuki please we need your help_

XSHARK MANX -gets a whisper back from admin of the world- _sure thing hang on one second_

XSHARK MANX:ok their coming

**Admin of the world has joined the chat room**

**Brother of the admin has joined the chat room**

Admin of the world:/changename Ren

Admind of the wolrd has changed her name to Ren

Brother of the Admin:/changename Sen

Brother of the admin has changed his name to Sen

Ren:so whats up guys

Hiddin shadow:the kyuubi holder... i mean naruto has been kidnapped by orochimaru a.k.a. the rootofallevil

Lordofthesharingon:we need your help to stop him

Ren:no prob follow us but first we need some back up

Sen:ill get them

Ren:ok guys follow me

**Ren has left the chat room**

**Sen has left the chat room**

**The guild akatsuki has left the chat room**

Chat room 2

Uchihasasuke:DAMN i couldnt find him

Pinky:me neither

**Sen has joined the chat room**

**Dog's best friend has logged on**

Uchihasasuke:who the hell are you

N3ji:sasuke this is sen the admin dont mess with him

GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA:SOOO THIS IS THE YOUTHFUL ADMIN SEN I WISH TO SEE YOUR LOVELY SISTER REN PLEASE HER YOUTHFULNESS IS LARGE AND DARE I SAY IT I AM IN LOVE WITH THAT YOUTHFULNESS

FIRE OF YOUTHFULNESS:OH YOUR YOUTHFULSTATE MEANT IS VERYYOUTHFUL LEE LETS GO CELEBRATE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS AFTER WE FIND NARUTO

GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA AND THE FIRE OF YOUTHFULNESS START TO SPAM ABOUT YOUTHFUL NESS

Sen:behold my admin powers. /silence greenbeastofkonoha and fire of youthfulness

GREENBEASTOFKONOHA AND FIRE OF YOUTHFULNESS HAS BEEN SILENCED

Sen:anyways me and my sister need your help to save naruto...well kinda

UzumakiHinata:we'll help anyway we can

**Ren and Guild Akatsuki has joined the chat room**

Uchihasasuke:-charges at lordofthesharingon-DIE

Ren:/disarm Uchihasasuke

Uchihasasuke can no longer attack

Uchihasasuke:DAMN IT

Rulerofinsects:WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE ADMIN  
Ren:they are helping us get naruto-kun back alright here the plan

**Deathracoon has logged on**

**Whirlingsand has logged on**

**Puppets galor has logged on**

**Shadowygenius has logged on**

Ren:alright now we have more help -explains what happened so far to the people that just logged in-

Sen:alright here the plan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------WHAT IS THE PLAN. WHERE IS THE MASKED BLONDE

what is rootofallevil's plan?

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT NARUTO ONLINE WORLD


	2. Chapter 2

-action-

I WIN:speach

_whisper_

/commands

chat room or sector change

-----------------------------------------------------------

RootOfAllEvil's Lair

**BonedBlade has logged on**

**Rootofallevil has logged on**

**Maskedblonde has logged on**

**MedicalGenius has logged on**

**Swearingredhead has logged on**

**SpiderMaster has logged on**

**TwoheadedMan has logged on**

**Fatearth has logged on**

**Uchihasasuke has logged on**

Rootofallevil:so sasuke did everything go as planned

UchihaSasuke:yes orochimaru-sama the admins are on they're side soon you will have the power of a admin

Rootofallevil:gj sasuke-kun now then naruto-kun give sasuke his prize

Maskedblonde:yes orochimaru-sama /change name Foxygirl /change gender /copyself /change gender /change name FoxyBoy

**Foxygirl has been born**

Foxygirl:ALIVE AT LAST BWAHAHAHAHAH hello brother -blushs- hello sasuke-kun

Foxyboy:meat my sister Natsumi

UchihaSasuke:i see /changename Natusmi'sSasuke

Natsumi'sSasuke:hows this -winks at foxy girl-

Foxygirl:-blushs- its nice sasuke-kun

Everyoneelse:-sweatdrop-

**Foxyboy and SwearingRedHead leave the Lair**

SpiderMaster:whered they go?

Bonedblade:you dont want to know

Rootofallevil:anyways i have a job for you foxy girl and you too sasuke

Natsumi'sSasuke:/changename UchihaSasuke

UchihaSasuke:whats the job orochimaru-sama

FoxyGirl:-whispers to self- aw i liked the last name

RootofallEvil:you must deseive the admins and the rest of those trouble makers for a while ill send naruto-kun with you as well he can say he escaped from me

Uchihasasuke:good idea ill go get him

bonedblade:NO DO...

**Uchihasasuke has left the lair**

bonedblade:damn

Foxygirl:whats wrong?

bonedblade:when they leave with each other they either fight or...

**Uchihasasuke has entered the lair**

UchihaSasuke:GOD DAMN

FoxyGirl:whats wrong?

UchihaSasuke:I ALMOST DIED BY 50 RASENGANS AND ABOUT 12 GAINTS ALL AIMED IN ONE SPOT

FoxyGirl:wow...thats a lot poor sasuke-kun -hugs uchihasasuke-

Uchihasasuke feels better

Rootofallevil:anyways

**Foxyboy has entered the lair**

**SwearingRedHead has entered the lair**

Foxyboy:we got the message orochimar-sama we will try that but...

RootofallEvil:what?

SwearingRedHead:this dumbass wants to know if i can fucking come too

Rootofallevil:i dont see why not but you'l have to say that you just got out of my control as well

SwearingRedHead:understood orochimaru-sama

**foxyboy,foxygirl,uchihasasuke,swearingredhead have left the lair**

The hokage's room

**The Fifth hokage has logged on**

**Sen has logged on**

**Ren has logged on**

**Ruler of all insects has logged on**

**Dog's best friend has logged on**

**UzumakiHinata has logged on**

**Pinky has logged on**

**N3ji has logged on**

**KunaiPrincess has logged on**

**Hyuuga'sleader has logged on**

**KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST HAS LOGGED ON**

**FIRE OF YOUTHFULNESS HAS LOGGED ON**

**Perverted wolf has logged on**

**Ero ero lord has logged on**

**FlowerGirl has logged on**

**Lordofthesharingon has logged on**

**XSHARK MANX has logged on**

**BOMBS AWAY has logged on**

**Hiddin shadow has logged on**

**Deathracoon has logged on**

**Whirlingsand has logged on**

**Puppets galor has logged on**

**Shadowygenius has logged on**

Ren:wow thats a lot of people

Sen:yep

**UchihaSasuke has joined the chat room**

**FoxyGirl has joined the chat room**

Pinky:whos that?

UchihaSasuke:this is Natsumi naruto's sister

everyone:-GASP- WHEN DID NARUTO HAVE A SISTER

FoxyGirl:jesus they're loud and he always had me as a sister i just never went around the village or anything

N3ji:i uh see

UzumakiHinata:do..you know what happened to naruto-kun

FoxyGirl:ya i think hes on his way here

Pinky:HUH?

**Foxyboy has joined the chat room**

**SwearingRedHead has joined the chat room**

FoxyBoy:hey guys whats up

everyone(but sasuke,Natsumi,and the swearingredhead(i cant remember her name)):GASP ITS NARUTO

Foxyboy:...ya im naruto whats your point?  
Ero ero lord:but..sasuke said orochimaru captured you

Foxyboy:ya i escaped with this girl too-points at swearingredhead-

SwearingRedHead:whats up bastards

KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST:OH THE YOUTHFUL NARUTO HAS RETURNED WITH A YOUTHFUL WOMAN

THE FIRE OF YOUTH:WE MUST RUN AROUND KONOHA 500 TIMES TO CELEBRATE THIS YOUTHFULNESS AND IF WE CAN NOT DO THAT WE SHALL DO 1000 YOUTHFUL PUSHUPS ON ONE FINGER

KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST:YES GAI-SENSEI

THE FIRE OF YOUTH:LET US GO LEE

**THE FIRE OF YOUTH HAS LOGGED OUT**

**KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST HAS LOGGED OUT**

Ren:thank god

Sen:no kidding

Hiddin shadow:/whisper Guild _that girl has a demon in her(Foxygirl) as well so does your little brother and that red haired girl we must strike them as soon as the admins leave. got it?_

Akatsuki:/whisper Hiddin Shadow _yes leader_

Flowergirl:so now what?

Pinky:HEY SASUKE-KUN WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME

UchihaSasuke:no

Pinky:PLEASE  
UchihaSasuke:no

Pinky:WHY NOT

UchihaSasuke:because...

UchihaSasuke whispers foxygirl _help me please_

Foxygirl:sakura...

Pinky:what?  
FoxyGirl:sasuke-kun wont go out with you or any other girl because...-blushs- hes going out with me

everyone there is shocked

Pinky:/caps lock forever

PINKY:WHAT SASUKE-KUN IS THAT TRUE

UchihaSasuke:uh uh uh ya

UchihaSasuke gets a whisper from foxyboy._if you are dating her then if you hurt her -insert glare here- i will kill you_

UchihaSasuke:-gulps- and nods

Ren:well now that that is over...KIBA-KUN WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH ME

Dog'sBestFriend:sure

**Ren has logged out**

**Dog'sBestFriend has logged out**

PervertedWolf:well im gonna go to the libray(sp? sorry i dont really go to one of those)

**Pervertedwolf has logged out**

EroEroLord:I MUST DO SOME RESEARCH

**Ero ero Lord has logged out**

**The Fifth Hokages SlaveDriver has logged on**

TheFIfthHokagesSlaveDrive:come on tsunade its time for your paper work

TheFifthHokage:DAMN IT

**The Fifth Hokages SlaveDriver has logged out**

**The Fifth Hokage has logged out**

PINKY:FINE SASUKE-KUN IF YOU DONT WANNA GO OUT WITH ME ILL GO OUT WITH LEE

UchihaSasuke:uh ok

**PINKY HAS LOGGED OUT**

FoxyGirl:come on sasuke-kun lets go on our date -flutters eyes at UchihaSasuke-

UchihaSasuke:-blushs- uh ok

**FoxyGirl has logged out**

**UchihaSasuke has logged out**

FoxyBoy:im going to make sure sasuke doesnt do somthing he regrets

**FoxyBoy has logged out**

SwearingRedHead and UzumakiHinata:WAIT FOR US NARU-KUN

**SwearingRedHead has logged out**

**UzumakiHinata has logged out**

DeathRacoon:damn paper work

**Deathracoon has logged out**

**Whirlingsand has logged out**

**Puppets galor has logged out**

Hyuuga's Leader:come N3ji let us train

N3ji:waaheveea dude i wanna go pawn some n00bs

Everyone:-Sweatdrop-

**Hyuuga's leader has logged out**

**N3ji has logged out**

Sen:hey ino wanna go on a date with me

FlowerGirl:SURE

**Sen has logged out**

**FlowerGirl has logged out**

ShowdowyGenius:its to troublesome to stay on

**ShowdowyGenius has logged out**

KunaiPrincess:im going to go hang out with neji

**KunaiPrincess has logged out**

GuildAkatsuki:-sweatdrop-(even itachi)

BOMBS AWAY:well that didnt work out

Hiddin Shadow:no probliem we shall try again tomarrow

GuildAkatsuki:YES LEADER

**Lordofthesharingon has logged out**

**XSHARK MANX has logged out**

**BOMBS AWAY has logged out**

**Hiddin shadow has logged out**

---------------------End of Chapter-----------------------------------

What is the akatsuki's plan for the demon containers

will orochimaru's plan work

what will naruto do to sasuke if he hurts his sister

why didnt shikamaru say anything with sen asked ino out

everything but the last one will be answered on THE NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
